The Protector
by inuaiko
Summary: oneshot i know i know fathers day was awhile back but i wrote it but forgot to upload it so sue me!


twilight just began in the feudal era.

kagome sat alone on the edge of camp looking up at the colorful sky. she watched the colors dance around the sun, slowly fading soon to be englufed by darkness

today was a day that brought back painfull memmories as well as good ones. 

kagome pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face.

sitting around a newly light fire, the inu gang watched the sad young miko. they were all worried about her. throughout the entire day she seemed distant and quiet. even inuyasha who didnt show his feelings , was worried the most.

" have you guys noticed lady kagomes, attitude latley?" miroku asked in a hushed voice

" yes she seemed distant today" sango added

"indeed" mirkou replied

out of nowhere shippou bounced nfront of inuyasha pointing ana ccusing finger at him"

"did you do something to her inuyasha!" the kitsune yelled

"NO!" inuyasha replied whacking a hand over shippous head knocking him out

"why is it every time shes sad the blaim is pinned on ME!" he asked

"well most of the time it IS your fault inuyasha." the monk stated matter of factly with a little grin aswell

inuyasha gave miroku a deadly glare

"keh!" he said looking away from the monk and getting into his oh so popular sitting position.

" inuyasha why dont you go see whats wrong with lady kagome?" miroku told inuyasha

"why should i, why dont you go?" the irritable hanyou replied

"well... its obvious she cares most about you inuyasha, therefore it would be wise for you to be the one to comfort her."

"huh!?...WHA...?" inuyasha said ever so slowly turning into the color of his kimono

"inuyasha just go see whats wrong with her already!?" sango stated getting annoyed at the two men before her

"keh, fine i'll go all right" inuyasha said in a hushed yell getting up from his posistion next to the fire.

he rolled his eyes when he walked away

when he was close enough to kagome he let his ears flatten against his head

she looked so miserable sitting there that way

' what could possibly make her this way, oh kami, please dont let this be my fault!' inuyasha thought to himself getting closer to kagome

he nevously sat down next to her his ears still flattened against his white hair

"uh.hey kagome" he said in a calm voice hoping for an answer

she sighed

"hi inuyasha" she replied in an emotionless voice

" uh...kagome is there something bothering you?" inuyasha asked

kagome looked at him confused

'does he actually care ! is he really worried about me?' she asked herself in her head

inuyasha saw the weird look kagome was giving him

"..what...?" he asked

kagome brought her head to look at the ground

"inuyasha do you know what day it is?" she asked him

inuyasha was confused be her question kagome noticed this when he cocked his had like a confused little puppy.

she gave a sad giggle

"figures, you probubly dont celebrate fathers day in the feudal era"

inuyasha was still confused on where kagom was heading

"fathers day, inuyasha, is a day that..well.. you celebrate ...fathers, obviously" kagome told him

" your supposed to give them gifts and show how much you care about them, also to let them know that they will never be forgotten"

inuyasha began to follow along to where kagome was leading to

he never thought once about kagomes father, he doubted he even realized he wasnt even there

" im sorry, i feel selfish though, im here complaining about one loss, meanwhile you all have lost much more then just a father

"kagome you should never be sorru for missing a loved one" inuyasja said putting his arms protecting around kagome

"its..its just that i blame myself for his death" she said letting silent tears fall down her cheaks

inuyasha gave a worried/surprised look at the miko

"why would you?"

kagome looked at the ground

"it happened when i was 6..."

FLASHBACK

" come on kagome its starting to rain we have to get home" kagomes father said sitting on a park bench, watching kagome play with her favorite stuffed dol

" ok daddy!" a 6 year old kagome replied with a huge smile

her father was right, when they began walking rain drops started falling from the now grey sky.

they came to a crosswalk. her father pressed the button and soon the walk sign appeared

the rain got even heavier so they ran across the street. kagomes father holding on to his young daughters hand

when they reached the end of the street he let go of kagomes hand. kagome noticed her doll wasnt in her hands, but it was in the middle of the street.

she gaseped as she saw it there she ran to go get it but the walk sign was long gone.

"No! kagome!" her father screamed chasing after the young girl

kagme got to her doll and gave it a quick hug

"KAGOME!" yelled her father running towards her. then kagome heard someone honking a horn at her the driver in the truck was speeding and didnt see kagome fast enough because of th rain

her father ran as fast as he could and pushed kagome out of the path of the truck. only to end up taking the blow.

kagome hit the saidwalk hard knocking her out

she woke up in a hospital bed she had a bandage on her arm and head. her head was killing her and she couldnt remember what happened

"kagome!" she heard the worried voice of her mother. she could tell by the way her voice was that she had been crying for sometime now.

"mommy!" kagome said as they hugged eachother

kagome then noticed that her father wasnt there

"mo..mommy wheres daddy?" kagome asked worried

kagomes' mother held her tighter and tears began to fall again

"im.im sorry honey daddys not with us anymore" she said comforting her daughter

"what.what do you mean daddy was with me a few minuts ago!"

"honey, its been two days snce the accident" her mother said still crying

"accident? what..." all of a sudden memmories of that day flooded her mind

kagome began to cry as well

"daddy!" kagome yelled, holding on to her mother for dear life

FB OVER

inuyasha looked at kagome in astonishment, he had no idea. he held kagome close to him to comfort her while she let her tears continulesly fall

"shh...kagome it wasnt your fault. it was his job to protect you from harm" he said

"all fathers do, even my father"

kagome looked up at him simpitheticly

"i didnt really know anything about him" inuyasha began

" my mother told me he died so we could live, i thought of my mother and how miserible she felt without him, i blaimed my self for the longest time, but my mother told me that, that was the point of a father,to love and protect his family"inuyasha said looking up at the sky

" so i realized it wasnt my fault after all" he said looking back at kagome

kagome leaned into him

"thankyou inuyasha" she said

inuyasha blussed

"wha...what for?" he asked

"i havent told anyone that story except for my mother before, it makes me feel good that you cared and you can also open up your past with me too"

inuyasha blushed at kagomes comment and looked away to hide it

kagome started to lighten hr mood and giggled

she looked up into the sky "happy fathers day dad, happy fathers day inupapa

inuyasha was surprised at what kagome said, she wished HIS father a happy fathers day along with her own

he slightly smirked

" wait...INUPAPA" he asked kagome

"what!? hes your father and hes a dog demon i think it sounds cute" kagome giggled and smiled

inuyasha loved her smile it always made inuyashas' heart melt. he felt a sence of pride and happenes if he was the one to make her that way.

"ok then.." he looked up at the sky " happy fathers day INUPAPA and Mr.H" he said making kagome giggle

kagome rested her head on the hanyous shoulder and quietly drifted off into a calm sleep forgetting her troubles inuyasha put his head on top of kagomes head

the two stayed taht way untill daybreak

THE END

HAPPY FATHERS DAY!!!


End file.
